


Чашка кофе и радист на сдачу

by Deamuus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, военное АУ
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 11:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14212050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deamuus/pseuds/Deamuus
Summary: Дайчи попадает в военный госпиталь, где находит то, что ему очень нужно.





	Чашка кофе и радист на сдачу

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на HQ Fucking Fest 2018 для [команды Суги](http://fivb.diary.ru/?tag=5588166).

Народу в палате было немного, и он всех уже знал. У дальней стены — хмурый парень из бомбардировщиков, лицом не поворачивался, все время молчал; шептали, будто потерял напарника. Дайчи не пытался его расшевелить, вместо этого слушал пространные рассказы соседа слева о любовных похождениях и едкие замечания соседа справа, органично вплетающиеся в единый речевой поток, и к концу первого дня окончательно понял, что его кровать между этими двумя — трагическая ошибка, разлучившая две половинки одной души.

А еще, оказывается, здесь были очень разговорчивые медики.

— Сугавара Коуши, — представился парень, запахнул полы халата, цветом отдаленно напоминающего белый, и заговорщицки подмигнул. — Можно просто Суга. Хочешь кофе?

Это был второй день Дайчи на этой койке, и он не был уверен, насколько его диагноз позволяет такие вольности, но боже да, да, он хотел кофе. Откуда он у них вообще?

— Персональная заначка, — ответил на невысказанный вопрос Суга и удовлетворенно хмыкнул. — Ты быстро оклемался, думаю, долго здесь не задержишься. Переломов нет, а голова — предмет темный…

Дайчи невольно тронул рукой повязку на лбу. Произошедшее он помнил смутно — его отбросило взрывом в сторону, не очень удачно, сознание отключилось быстро, и очнулся он уже в госпитале — на относительно спокойной территории. И, кажется, уже потихоньку сходил с ума от безделья.

— Я приду вечером, — пообещал Суга; он что, читал мысли? Дайчи кивнул — так, для порядка, — и проводил взглядом удаляющуюся спину.

Он даже слова ему сказать не успел. Но ничего, время еще будет.

 

И время было; Суга пришел вечером, а потом еще раз, и еще, но без обещанного кофе — пояснил, что все-таки посмотрел в его карточку, и все-таки, наверно, с сотрясением мозга не стоит налегать на алкалоиды. Впрочем, казалось, он пропах своей «персональной заначкой» весь, насквозь, Дайчи даже узнавал о его приближении по запаху, и в целом ему хватало — Суга и сам был как кофе, бодрящий, ароматный, он расхаживал по коридорам так, будто был у себя дома, а все пациенты — друзьями, завалившимися переночевать. Он со всеми находил общий язык, на любую кровать присаживался легко — даже к тому парню в углу, но не говорил с ним, просто сидел рядом и поглаживал по плечу. Дайчи старался не смотреть на них, но не мог, все равно время от времени возвращался взглядом к растрепанной светлой голове. И думал — например, о том, что давно не встречал человека, с которым мог бы просто поговорить.

 

На его кровать Суга присаживался чаще всего, и да — они говорили. Много.

 

В один из вечеров он все-таки пришел с двумя кружками, пояснив, что волевым решением изменил предписание врача. Дайчи отпил глоток — какая гадость, и как же ее ему не хватало — и откинулся на подушку, глядя в потолок.

— Не сидится спокойно? — Суга, как обычно, читал его на лету.

— Мне нужно к моим, — коротко сказал Дайчи, не поворачивая головы — и все равно периферийным зрением увидел, как Суга поднял брови.

— И много у тебя… твоих?

— Да уж достаточно, — Дайчи усмехнулся. — Все нервы вымотали, веришь ли. Один драму на пустом месте разворачивает, я не смог, я не прикрыл, ах оставьте меня, другой ему мозги вправляет, но почему-то через пень-колоду, а потом удивляется, почему не работает. Еще двое в разведку рвутся, наперегонки, а их бы обоих туда — самое то, такая бы связка вышла. Командная работа, — он обреченно покачал головой. — Придет со временем, надеюсь. 

Он не сказал только про парнишку-радиста, угодившего в тот чертов день под перекрестный обстрел. Шансов его вытащить не было, Дайчи это знал, и все равно винил себя — за то, что выбрался сам. За то, что выбрался один.

— Вернусь, — негромко, но твердо сказал Дайчи. — Я должен.

Суга смотрел на него задумчиво, болтая в кофе ложечкой, будто размешивая сахар — хотя сахара на госпитальной кухне не видели уже давно.

— У тебя было в детстве хобби? — он сменил тему неожиданно, но и к счастью — Дайчи был рад возможности отвлечься. — Или не в детстве, но, ты понял, до всего этого.

— Я волейболом увлекался, — припомнил Дайчи. — И на поварские курсы ходил, правда, экзамен провалил с треском. Хотя я старался, — добавил он, пряча в голосе — кажется, не очень удачно — застарелую обиду.

— Кому-то просто не дано, — хмыкнул Суга. — А я в клубе радиолюбителей торчал. Отец настоял на медицинском, поэтому вот, — он расплывчато махнул рукой. — Тохоку, потом вроде как почти карьера, а потом — сюда. Тоже отец, мы с ним решили, что это безопаснее, чем на передовой. Ну, он решил.

— А ты хочешь на передовую? — нахмурился Дайчи. Суга не казался ему человеком, которому место на поле боевых действий. Да и безумие же — бросать все это, относительно мирное небо, чтобы рвануть черт-те куда…

Суга, отставив кружку, потер глаза и уставился мимо Дайчи куда-то в запыленное окно.

— Устал, — негромко сказал он. — Здесь и в самом деле безопасно, но постоянно сталкиваешься с теми, кто пришел из «опасно». Кого выволокли оттуда, точнее. Без руки, без ноги, с намотанными на шею кишками… Не утрирую, если что. И почти все — мальчишки еще, я сам недалеко ушел, но для них-то, считай, вся жизнь под откос. Если вообще удастся ее отвоевать, в этом смысле тут военные действия полным ходом, передовая как есть. Ничуть не лучше твоей.

Дайчи молча смотрел на Сугу, считывая эту усталость с опущенных плеч, полуприкрытых глаз, плотно сжатых губ. Захотелось привлечь его к себе, притянуть в объятие, чтобы развеять эту тоску, сквозившую в голосе; вместо этого он зачем-то сказал:

— У меня в команде не хватает радиста.

Суга вскинул голову так, что челка взметнулась вихрем, и в его глазах Дайчи увидел — не тоску, нет. Что-то другое, смутное, будоражащее — не нащупать, не поймать.

— Это приглашение? — голос Суги прозвучал хрипловато, как будто со сна.

Дайчи пожал плечами, стараясь не выказать волнения — хотя, господи, перед кем он рисуется?

— Если хочешь. Если можешь, — тут же добавил он. — Азбуку Морзе не забыл еще?

Суга сузил глаза так, что Дайчи сразу понял: не забыл.

А еще — что, кажется, этот кофе он действительно увезет с собой.


End file.
